El Giro De la Mariposa
by Combo Ninos Virtuales
Summary: Derivada de la Historia de IWTB, este relato se trara de la práctica de Azul para manifestar su elemento…aunque más qué practica física, es una práctica mental. ¿Logrará la chica mas racional de los combo niños no usar su mente para hacer algo?


_**DISCLAIMER**__: Los Combo niños y sus personajes por ley, no nos pertenecen, mas que a Carlo de Boutiny, Caroline Pierce y Fabienne Gambrelle, sus creadores, al usarlos en este relato no significa que queramos sacar provecho de ello, pero si divertirnos un rato…_

_NOTA DE AUTOR:_  
_Hola… bueno había dicho que ya no pondría notas tan extensas, pero un amigo muy querido dijo "si tienes algo que decirlo, dilo" y bueno lo voy a hacer… y no es por afán de presumirles pero… ¡ay mi entusiasta niña interior me esta pidiendo a gritos que lo haga!... Tengo que agradecerles por el enorme éxito obtenido en "Amor Libre"… ¡¡¡37 visitas en 2 días de publicación!!! Hasta yo me quedé con cara de O-O Ningún capítulo del relato había logrado eso, y lo más fascinante es, que era un relato entre Cinza y Leo… es decir… ningún combo niño a la vista… exceptuando a ellos dos. Gracias por aceptar a Cinza y a Leo como parte de los Combo niños. _

_También un Saludo a Henry, quien nos escribió preguntándonos cuantos capítulos serían del relato… Bueno mi querido Henry, I Want To Believe ya no se escribe, pero los relatos continúan, por mucho tiempo más, tu solo síguenos leyendo y ten paciencia, algún día muy lejano ( pero muuuy lejano) terminaremos de escribirlos…( antes del cambio del ciclo del quinto al sexto sol sin duda ya habrá terminado.) _

_** El giro de la Mariposa.**_

_Celeste y Azul se encuentran conversando frente a frente, es la primera vez que Azul y Celeste se conocen teniendo un trato directo, ninguna de las dos sabe como es _

_- Hola Azul, sé que me conoces muy poco y que tal vez te extrañe, que un espíritu sea quien te esté enseñando…_

_- maestre Celeste, la conozco por lo que nos ha comentado el Maestre Grinto, que usted es la madre de Cinza y que hace tiempo que partió… pero la verdad no tengo la mínima desconfianza. Confío y Creo en el maestre Grinto, lo quiero mucho y no dudo que los demás chicos piensen igual, nos sentimos como una familia aparte de la nuestra, para mi es un gran honor tenerla como mi maestre porque sé lo importante que es para el maestre Grinto…_

_- bueno, linda, siendo así, no creas que voy a ser más sutil contigo en la forma de enseñar, aunque la verdad, no creo que deba enseñarte gran cosa… excepto quizá… hacer que puedas controlar tu elemento…_

_- me gustaría saber como puedo hacer eso… como puedo hacer que mi elemento __surja __cuando quiera…_

_- ese es el punto, Azul… para que tu elemento __se manifieste__, no debes hacerlo de forma intencional, sino espontánea, pero te puedo enseñar un movimiento que tal vez te ayude a sacar ese elemento de tu interior… El giro de la mariposa__**…- le dice ella mientras Azul se le queda mirando con cara de "¿Qué?**__"- no te preocupes, esta técnica no es mas que un movimiento de giro de 360 grados en el aire, solo debes saber como y en que momento emplearlo, mira, toca el berimbau mientras yo te lo demuestro…- __**le dice ella mientras Azul toca el berimbau de entrenamiento… Celeste hace la ginga después toma impulso con una de sus piernas… iniciando el giro con la derecha, estirando la pierna izquierda y haciendo que la derecha por el impulso haga que el cuerpo gire en 360 grados terminando así el giro con la misma pierna con la que comenzó… Azul se queda impresionada, pero no impactada, después de todo, los giros es lo que mejor le salen…**_

_-¡vaya!... ¡fantástico!- dice ella…_

_- bien, linda, ahora inténtalo tu…- le dice Celeste, Azul intenta hacer el giro pero al momento de estirar la pierna durante el giro __su pierna derecha se topa con la izquierda__ y en lugar de caer con la pierna derecha, cae como gato en 4 patas, haciendo solo un giro de 180 grados…_

_- ¡Diantres!... – __**se dice para ella misma…**__**se siente avergonzada al no poder realizar un movimiento que pareciera tan fácil….**__** Celeste sonríe**__…_

_- ¡muy bien Azul!, ni siquiera yo lo pude hacer así la primera vez que lo intenté…_

_- … pero, maestre yo… yo sé que puedo hacerlo…- __**le dice ella mientras se levanta**_

_- lo sé, sólo te diré un consejo, Azul… - __**le dice mientras ella se agacha para estar a su altura**__…- no te exijas demasiado… da solo en medida de tu capacidad, pero no sobrepases tus propios límites… con la práctica todo saldrá cuando lo necesites…y sobre todo, las cosas deben ser espontáneas, es cuando mejor salen… recuerda: el viento sopla a donde quiere y oyes su sonido, pero no sabes de dónde viene y hacia dónde va… así es como debes ser… como el viento… espontánea, libre y sin presión alguna__**…- le dice a Azul mientras ella asiente con la cabeza… Celeste se incorpora y le dice mientras se retira**__…- ahora sigue practicando, dentro de un rato regreso__**…- le dice mientras azul sigue intentando hacer el giro de 360 grados, cayendo una y otra vez como gato en 4 patas…y aunque cada intento parecía ella molestarse, no se daba por vencida…**_

_-¡no puede ser que no me salga algo que se ve tan sencillo!... humm y ¿si calculo la velocidad del viento dividido entre la presión que ejerce la gravedad hacia el centro de la tierra y el ángulo del levantamiento de la pierna izquierda para ver si me da el momento exacto y la distancia para poder girar en el aire?..._

_- "no, azul… recuerda lo que te dijo Celeste…debes ser espontánea"_

_-… pero entonces ¿cómo le hago para hacer un giro en el aire sin hacer cálculos y poder caer con la misma pierna que inicié…_

_-" sólo hazlo, inténtalo nuevamente, solo así podrás hacerlo,__No pienses, solo actua… yo se que esa frase no va mucho contigo mas bien se acerca mas a lo que suele hacer Paco… pero en esta ocasión no debes pensar solo libérate… deja que el movimiento de tu cuerpo se dé por si solo…recuerda que la mente domina al cuerpo….__¿recuerda lo que dijo el maestre Grinto cuando recién comenzabas a practicar capoeira?, hacías lo mismo que ahora, querías sacar intencionalmente los movimientos hasta que el dijo" …_

*_mini flash back*_

"_Cada capoeirista no se siente como un yo aislado que debe pensar los movimientos que realiza, sino que cada manifestación __es una expresión__ de su ser danzante, surge en armonía fusionante con el ambiente total de la roda. Cuanta mayor sea esta relación de armonía, más belleza e integración tendrán los movimientos con la música."_

_* fin miniflashback*_

_- pero, ahorita no tenemos roda, no hay música y no hay quien toque el berimbau…_

_- Eso se puede arreglar..- __**dice Celeste quien llega en ese momento… toma el berimbau y comienza a tocarlo…**__- cierra tus ojos Azul… recuerda que eres viento, eres libertad… los movimientos son libres… sólo déjate llevar por esa libertad__**…- ella obedece cerrando sus ojos y comienza a hacer la ginga… hace algunos movimientos hasta que hace el movimiento del giro de la mariposa… logrando hacerlo sin ningún problema…ella abre sus ojos… su carita sonriente refleja el éxito que tuvo sin hacer prácticamente ningún esfuerzo…sin pensar en nada más excepto en lo que le gusta: practicar capoeira… Celeste la mira con una sonrisa… mientras sigue tocando el berimbau… Azul continua haciendo el giro de la mariposa una y otra vez hasta que de repente… en lugar de girar 360 grados y caer de pie… continua girando en el aire… logrando manifestar su elemento mediante el surgimiento de un pequeño tornado el cual detiene los giros pero manteniendo elevada a azul en la parte superior del vórtice… Azul se sorprende al ver que está suspendida en el aire gracias a la fuerza del pequeño tornado, es algo que nunca había logrado sentir sin estar transformada: volar apoyada en el viento…**_

_-¡esto es increíble!..-__** dice ella emocionada… pero justo cuando dice eso, el pequeño tornado desaparece provocando que Azul caiga de sentón**__…- afortunadamente no estaba muy alto… ¡auch!-__**dice ella mientras se levanta toda adolorida por el golpe…**_

_- Eso sucedió porque deseaste hacer algo intencional…__la mente domina al cuerpo… por lo que al distraerte…tu cuerpo no siguió su movimiento libremente… __Azul, el empleo y el surgimiento de tu elemento es algo normal, surge de tu inconciencia, es como cuando caminas, cuando respiras, cuando haces un movimiento sin pensarlo demasiado… mientras quieras hacerlo surgir intencionalmente nunca se podrá manifestar…_

_- entiendo… no debo intentarlo, sino solo hacerlo… no debo forzarlo, sino solo permitir que surja… -_

_- practica este movimiento- __**le dice celeste mientras le enseña su puño cerrado y abre la mano de forma repentina efectuando el movimiento una y otra vez**__…- hazlo mientras seguimos hablando…_

_- está bien, maestre…- __**le dice ella mientras imita el movimiento de la mano sin mirarla **__- pero no entiendo como un movimiento como éste puede hacer que el elemento surja…- __**dice ella sin darse cuenta que de su mano un pequeño tornadito se manifiesta, Celeste amplia su sonrisa al tiempo q le dice a Azul..**_

_- mira tu mano…- __**ella voltea a ver su mano abrir y cerrar… y entre los movimientos… ve el pequeñísimo tornado que desaparece cuando ella cierra su mano…hasta que la deja abierta para mirar mas de cerca… ella comienza a sonreír…**_

_- se siente muy chistoso… como cosquillitas…como cuando sostenemos un trompo en movimiento en la mano…_

_- así es, ahora sigue practicando, tienes que perfeccionar la manifestación de tu elemento…no __utilices solo la mano ni el giro de la mariposa… intenta mas movimientos que sepas que pueden manifestarlo…_

_Mientras tanto, e__n otro Sitio, Pilar se encuentra practicando con su maestre Cabeza…._

_- Muy bien, niña, ahora esta vez estaremos solos tu y yo…_

_-¡Asi es Bernie, solo dime que tengo que hacer!…_

_- NO me faltes al respeto, niña, sigo siendo tu maestre…_

_Eh? Ah! Si, perdón… maestre Cabeza… pero, ¿Qué debo hacer?..._

_-muy buena pregunta, Pilar… muy buena pregunta… _

_(pero esa será, otra historia...)_


End file.
